The New Song
by Carley Strong
Summary: It's been seven years since I, Veronica Miller, seen Will at my father's funeral. I graduated Julliard two years ago. Galadriel Blaze lives with me now. I still miss Will and hopefully I will find him again...
1. Will?

Years have passed since my father, Steve Miller, died. I haven't seen Will for years. After my father's funeral I drove myself back to New York. I found a house of my own but of course it was lonely so Galdriel flew on a plane to come and live with me.  
She said her mom was sad but her mom understood. Galadriel always talked about how she missed Marcus in a way. She said Marcus was nice as a kid but a jerk when he became a teen. Now me and Blaze have together for 5 years which means I haven't seen Will for seven years. 3 years ago me and Galadriel found out Marcus escaped jail, got drunk, stole a car and died from a horrible acident.

I was graduated Julliad 2 years ago and Galadriel went to college and graduated. One day Galadriel and I went to the mall. Me and her were walking and then I ran into a guy. He looked so familiar.

"Oh sorry my mistake." I apologied.  
"Ronnie!?" He cried.  
"No one calls me Ronnie anymore. I'm Veronica. No one has called me Ronnie since...." I said losing my words.  
"Your father died." He said filling in the blank.  
"How did you know that?" I asked staring at the stranger.  
"Veronica, it's me, Will Blakelee." He said.

I sat there and froze. Then I passed out. Before I passed out I could hear Will and Galadriel calling my name. 


	2. The Big Question

I opened my eyes and Will and Galadriel were standing right over me.  
"Veronica, are you okay?" Will asked.  
"Will!" I cried. "It's been.."  
"Seven Years" he said.  
"What are you doing here William?" Galadriel volenteered.  
"Well I graduated Vanderbilt a couple years ago and I came searching for you, Veronica. I haven't stopped loving you." Will said I blushed and I kissed him. Galadriel smiled. She wanted this for me.  
"So where are you staying?" I asked.  
"At the Blakelee hotel my father bought." He sighed. Galadriel knew me and Will wanted to be alone.  
"Veronica I'm going home. I don't feel good." Galadriel said fake coughing.  
I knew she was faking.  
"Well I should get going home too. Bye." I said kissing Will.  
While I was walking off Will shouted "Veronice wait." I stopped. "Let's get together tonight at the diner in my father's hotel at 8 PM." he said. I nodded and he waved and me and Galadriel walked to my car. "Veronica and Will sitting in a tree K-I-S-s-I-N-G" she sang while giggling. I hit her.

-  
After the small car ride Galadriel and I were at my house. "What are you going to wear?" Galadriel asked.  
"I don't know." I said.  
"Come on" she said taking my hand to her closet. She opened her wardrobe doors. I looked and there were at least twenty dresses in there. "Take one. I don't need them anymore." Galadriel said. I picked up a beautiful strapless, short blue dress. I went to the bathroom to try it on and when I came out Galadriel nodded.  
I smiled.

-  
It wasn't hard to find the hotel. It was huge. I parked my car and walked into the hotel. I asked the host where the diner was and he pointed to the first door on the left. I quietly thanked him and walked through the door. I found Will right away.  
"You look prettier then you did at the wedding." He said.  
"Thanks!" I said while sitting down.  
"Before we start eating I have a question." he said.  
"Sure what is it?" I asked.  
He got down on his knees and pulled out a small box.  
"Veronica Miller, love of my life, will you marry me?" 


	3. The Answer

I smiled "No I dont want to." he frowned. "I would love to." He smiled and then he kissed.  
The ring was beautiful. A blue shiny diamond. I drove home with the ring on.

"How did it go!" Galadriel asked. "Oh my god! Is this a joke!" She happily she shrieked. I shook my head. We talked and talked. I told her she would be the maid of honor. She smiled. She asked who would play the piano for the wedding. I told her I guess I would. She asked me what I would play. I told her I dont know. But we both know that it'll be The New Song. 


End file.
